Naruto: Beta Episode 18
Naruto: Beta Episode 18: Rekindled Intuzuka is walking through the village, checking out everything. Then, he sees the Uchiha household. Intuzuka (thinking): I can't ever go into the house again. Not even to see my brother. ???: It's beautiful isn't it? Intuzuka: Huh? Fugaku: I knew you changed brother, but never this much. Intuzuka: Fugaku, I am no longer an Uchiha. Fugaku: Of course you are. Intuzuka (showing him the exile mark): No, I'm not. I was exiled by Madara. Fugaku: No, you can't be. You're still my brother. Intuzuka: Go to your kids, Fugaku. I'll never know Sasuke, your youngest. Fugaku: Goodbye, brother. Intuzuka walks to Tsunade's house and knocks on the door. Tsunade (opening the door): Hello, who are you? Intuzuka: Sorry, I guess I have some explaining to do. I'm Intuzuka, nice to meet you. Tsunade: Intuzuka! (she hugs him) Intuzuka: Hey, can I come in? Tsunade: Of course you can. Come, sit down. Intuzuka: This place is even nicer than before. Tsunade: I've made some improvements. Tell me, what are you doing here? I thought you were done with me. Intuzuka: Recently, I've been doing some thinking. Tsunade: After last time, I thought you'd never want to see me again. Intuzuka: I just learned that Karin isn't mine. Tsunade: I'm sorry. Intuzuka: But, that's not why I'm here. Tsunade: Then, why are you here. Intuzuka: I started feeling like I used to, before I became corrupted. The way I felt when I was growing up. I wanted to see if my feelings were true. Tsunade: About what? Intuzuka: You, Tsunade. When I thought about it, I started remembering the old days when we were together. Tsunade: And? Intuzuka: I liked it. I wanted to know if I still felt the same. Tsunade: Do you? Intuzuka: Yes, I do. I feel a great amount for you right now. Tsunade: I wanted to hear you say those words, but I didn't think it would come true. Intuzuka: I just don't know what to do. Tsunade: I do. (she kisses Intuzuka, who, this time, kisses back) The two kiss for a few minutes, then stop. Intuzuka: That was, surprising, but good. Tsunade: I'm sorry, I know you're a married man. Intuzuka: I don't care. I want you, now. (he kisses her again) Sayona comes to the leaf and goes to Tsunade's house, knowing that he'll be there. She looks in the window and sees him kissing her. Sayona (thinking): I drove him into her arms. She breaks down the door, not sure what else to do. Sayona: Wind release.... (Intuzuka stops her and kicks her away) Intuzuka: You want to fight, you do it fairly. Now then, lets' do it. (he takes out a scroll and summons a puppet of his own creation) This is my puppet, in my old image! (the puppet looks like the old Intuzuka) Sayona: I love you, Intuzuka! I don't care what mistakes I've made! I can't help myself but love you! That's why I couldn't tell you! That's why I'm still struggling with even seeing you kiss her. Intuzuka: You broke my heart! I don't even know if I could trust you ever again! Sayona: Just trust me, like you used to! Intuzuka: Do you think I don't want to love you?! I have the strongest feelings for you, but you threw them out the window! Sayona: I did not! You just took it that way! I was trying to protect you! Intuzuka: From what?! Yourself?! Sayona: Don't act like that! I love you with all of my heart! Intuzuka (putting his puppet back in the scroll): I don't know what to do. (he sits down on the ground and starts to cry) Sayona: Please, I want to be with you. I haven't seen you in years and now we're fighting. You even resorted to coming here. Intuzuka: I really do care for Tsunade. Tsunade: It's okay, I know that you love her more. Go, be with her. Intuzuka: I..I don't know what I want right now. Sayona: I love you, and I know how we were. (she kisses him, which, to her surprise, he kisses back) Intuzuka: Why do you have to do this to me? Sayona: I didn't want to, but I couldn't leave you in the dark. Intuzuka: I'm sorry about how I reacted. I'm just disappointed, I guess. Sayona: It's okay, I forgive you. Tsunade, thank you for taking care of him. Tsunade: Sorry I kissed him. Sayona: It's alright, I understand. Intuzuka: Let's get the kids. I want to stay in the leaf village. To be continued...